Long Lost Family
by neocrystalserenity
Summary: Emmett loses Rosalie and sends the baby away from him. He never expected his daughter would ever come back to him. Carlisle invites a troubled teen into his family but he had forgotten Emmett's issues. Can Emmett forgive his child in order to save her?
1. Prolohue:Farewell Rosalie

Emmett had a decision to make. Rosalie was dieing and so was his only daughter. Emmett sat beside Rosalie who kept begging him to kill her to save their child. Emmett left the room to talk to his long time adopted dad, Carlisle.

"Carlisle what do you think?" Emmett asked again.

"I can not decide for you but she is begging you to save your child."

Emmett nodded then went into the room. Rosalie was staring at the empty crib beside her bed. "Do you really want to die?"

"I want our child to grow up. I want her to live for me."

The pain in her voice hurt him more than the idea of her leaving him. He let the medicine holding the baby in her stop then kissed her while she pushed.

After an hour of her screaming and crying, a soft cry joined her then she smiled panting. Emmett picked up his daughter then cleaned her. When his child was clean he gave her to his loving wife. Rosalie held her daughter only for seconds before closing her eyes and dieing.

Emmett took the baby away laying his daughter in the crib. He hugged Rosalie tightly crying. "Get rid of it!" He yelled when Carlisle walked into the room. "Get it away from me!"

"I'll send it out to be adopted at once." Carlisle sighed picking up the sleeping infant leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 1: New world

I climbed out my car at my new house. _Why did mom send me here? There isn't any one even here._ I went inside with my bag.

"Hello?" I called.

"You're early," the lady called Esme said from the kitchen. "The boys are out hunting is all."

"Oh, sorry. I just didn't get trouble on my way. Thank you for accepting me into your home miss," I said going to the kitchen.

"You are so adorable. The picture doesn't do you justice," she said running to me and hugging me. "Your father will be here as soon as he's eaten his bear."

"He eats bear?" I was confused.

"You'll start your hunt next week," she smiled. "It is in your brain somewhere. You look so much like your mother."

"My mother?" I asked confused.

"Come with me. I think I should show you instead of your father."

She led me to a room and it was full of pictures of a pretty lady. "Who is she?"

"She was your mother. Your father had to make a hard decision. Our kind normally doesn't have kids."

"Oh," I touched one where her belly was swollen. "She was pregnant with me in this picture, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she had us take it so she could have memories forever."

"Wow, she was pretty." I ran my hand over the picture.

"Esme Carlisle wants you," a male voice said behind us.

"Home already boys?" She turned around. "Emmett this is Rose, your daughter."

She left and I turned to face him. He was HUGE! Any football team would die to have him as a blocker.

"I…Esme was just…I…um…," I wasn't sure what to say.

"You were being nosy. This is MY room." He growled at me.

"Esme was showing me…my mom." I whispered then ran out the doors (in the back of the room) and ran away.

I ran into a werewolf. "I-I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Why are you way out?"

"I had to get away from my dad. He hates me."

"Who's your dad?"

"Emmett, I think."

He set me on his bike then drove back to the house. Carlisle and Esme were waiting. "Thank you."

"Any time," He set me off.


	3. Chapter 2: School

Emmett still won't talk to me and he thinks I'm not his. Esme signed me up for school while Carlisle baby's me. Alice thinks it's cute that Jacob visits me and has joined the school. I still drive my beat us mustang even though Carlisle insists that I drive one of their cars.

I looked one more time at my schedule.

_Core 1: Biology-Mr. Cramer _

_Core 2: Creative Writing-Ms. Galvin_

_Core 3: Algebra 2-Mrs. Signor_

_Core 4: World History-Mr. Hendricks_

_Lunch B_

_Core 5: English 1-Mr. Black_

_Core 6: American Literature- Mrs. White _

_Core 7: Paint and Sculpture-Mrs. Snow_

I sighed again walking into the biology room. No Jacob! I took a deep breath.

"Class this is Rose Cullen," Mr. Cramer said. "Take a seat by Elizabeth."

I took the only empty seat in the room. I tried my hardest to be good through class. I had gotten used to being around people and hunting me food for blood (first hunt was so grouse). This time someone was bleeding and I was having trouble sitting still. I took a deep breath to rebuild my composure otherwise I'd blow my kind's cover.

I was grateful it was a movie day so when I ran out the room and to my locker fast. Alice (who had joined the school again) ran over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this yet. I almost lost it in first hour," I whispered.

"I have the rest of the day with you. Jacob has two classes with us. I will help you. You leave now then people will think you're weird." Alice hugged me.

The rest of the mourning was fine but I was grateful for lunch. Jasper and Edward were waiting at our table alone. Alice led me over to the table after getting me my lunch (I still eat food).

"Hi guys," She said sitting down. I sat quietly.

Jasper took my hands in his. "I know what you're going through. It's ok. You're strong enough to control those urges."

I smiled at him grateful he at least understood my issues. I could tell people were staring and talking about us. I ate quietly while they played with their food.


	4. Chapter 3: Crashed Prom

Alice took me to Port Angels to get a dress for prom. She said it was cute that I was going to go with Jacob. Alice agreed to come just in case of any problems. Emmett was slowly warming up to me. At night while I sleep I know he watches me.

I tried on a brown one. "What do you think?" I asked showing Alice.

"Are you going to the prom or a barn dance?" She asked shaking her head.

"I don't know what to pick." I sat beside her while she ran off loading her arms with dresses.

"Which one of us are you shopping for?" I asked giggling.

"You," she said smiling coming over. She began to put some against me then threw some away.

Emmett came in and held up the most expensive dress in the store. "Try this one."

I looked at him as Alice smiled. "Hi Emmett."

"Yeah, here," he gave me the dress. I tried it on. It fit perfectly. I went to show them.

"That one!" Alice exclaimed excited. "It fits you perfectly."

"Alice what color shoes will match?"

I spun to see the white and red design of the dress fully. I loved it and I was so excited I was going to prom in the dress of my dreams with the guy of my dreams.

----------------------------------Prom--------------------------------------

I was sitting while Emmett and Carlisle waited for Sam, Jacob, and Paul to arrive. I was getting my hair played with by Alice and Esme. Alice was wearing a black dress with red lines.

When they arrived my stomach flipped, I was grateful that I hadn't eaten yet. Jacob was met by Emmett who took him to the kitchen to talk. Carlisle and Sam talked while Jasper came in with Alice's corsage.

We all left together to prom with poor Jacob pale. Jasper drove us in the Jeep. I wasn't nervous at prom but I was scared to alone. Alice and Jasper looked like the perfect Prom Queen. Jasper was in a decent pair of pants and nice shirt.

"You look nice," Elizabeth said coming over.

"I'll go get drinks," Jasper kissed Alice's cheek.

Emmett and Carlisle came in and talked to the teachers. Emmett pointed over to us. Jasper went over to them. Carlisle came over.

"Time to go ladies," he said.

"Ok dad," we said leaving with him.

Jacob was gone already by the time we got to the cars. "Alice where is he?" Carlisle asked.

"The house," she closed her eyes, "Rose's room searching for her scent."

"South," Emmett said. "Let's go south. Arizona maybe."

"To much sun," I said. "We'd be exposed. North maybe."

"He expects us to go north."

"He? Who is he? Why are we running?"

"He is a vampire that wants us dead because we are vegetarian."

"Oh," I looked out the window. "Where is Jacob?"

"He's on his way home."

"Oh," I sighed.


	5. Chapter 4: Good Bye Rodeo

Dancing was not my strong point but going to a school for dance seemed ok. Carlisle wanted me to live a normal life so he let me have a horse and be a normal Arizona girl. I think being in the rodeo worries him. I barrel race and pole bend for fun.

Toda is the regional championship in the rain. I was ready for this. I was ready to run for my family. I was going to prove myself to Emmett. I wanted to be called daughter more than when we hunted.

"Number 210 on deck," the announcer called.

I smiled to dad and Carlisle. I was breathing normal, I was going to be fine. I ran the pattern in my head again. _Left right back home, left right back home, left right-_ my thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice calling my name. I looked around. JACOB! He ran over to me.

"I made it right?" He asked at my side. Carlisle held Emmett in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm next." I smiled.

"Number 210 you're up," the announcer yelled.

I smiled urging my horse forward to the ring. He stopped me and gave me a dream-catcher.

"From us," he let go running to an open spot on the fence.

I took a deep breath then gave my horse the reins to run. He took off to the left and went around the first barrel then ran to the second one. We made and headed to the last barrel when I saw him. He was pale and I could sense his anger but that wasn't going to distract me. I finished my run perfectly with a time of 9.99.

Jacob and Emmett met me when I dismounted. "I can't believe it. We were so fast. I can't believe we did it!"

Emmett hugged me. "He's here. We know it. I know you know it to."


	6. Chapter 5: Unknown Uncle

My rodeo was over. Dad was playing the enemy card and I was so close to my dream. I was never going to go to nationals or internationals or anywhere away from my nightmare life. I cringed at the thought of betraying any of my family to follow my dreams alone. I had only one choice. Drive the enemy away from them so they could be home with Esme and Alice and Jasper. I looked at the ceiling thinking of a plan. My horse would never be able to out run a vampire. I proved that to myself.

_Fake fight with them maybe? No, they'd try to keep me close saying it was a phase I was going through. I know I can't take him on alone…maybe the only choice is to fight him…or maybe to end it was to run forever? _I sighed. _Jacob would never let me go alone._

Emmett hugged me suddenly catching my attention. "Congratulations!" They exclaimed excited.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're rodeo princess and you got first!" Jacob said excitement not out of his voice.

"Oh," I smiled going to get my crown, sash, and belt buckle. "Thank you."

I stood smiling while the judge put my sash on me then my crown giving me the case to my buckle. I waved to the audience happy this could last enough.

"Congratulations miss," a camera came over to us. "How does it feel to be the youngest girl in history to win 3 consecutive titles?"

I pushed my way past them and headed towards the man that seemed to be calling my name loud but not moving his lips.

"Hi Rose," he smiled.

"Hi…who are you?" I asked confused.

"I'm your uncle," he said. "Emmett hurt your mother."

"You're lying. She was happy. I've seen pictures." I backed away.

He grabbed my waist then he took off. I had no choice but to hold on tight in order not to fall. He stopped at a plain suburban house.


	7. Chapter 6: The family reunion

He carried me into the room. I never thought about having any family other than dad and his makeshift family. Actually less than a year ago I didn't think I even had any family.

A lady attacked me in a hug. "My poor grandbaby."

"Um…lady…um…let…go," I said nervous.

She did. "I forgot how much Emmett hates attention."

"I know you're not my family. My mother's family was human and killed a long time ago." I backed away towards the door.

"Oh well. You're not leaving," they grabbed me.

"I want Jacob!" I screamed crying scared.

They laughed. "A werewolf? Wow, Emmett has changed."

I cringed as they threw me into a room and locked the door.

---------------------------5 weeks later at the local school---------------

I walked to school avoiding the people that control my life. They don't even let me out more than to school. I get doggy bags from restaurants they go to. I have a few friends that don't ask why I never go anywhere with them after school.

"Hi Jessica!" I called running to my friends.

"Hi Rose," they said smiling. "We have new students."

"Really?" I asked excited. "Where are they?"

They pointed at the Jeep. ALICE!! JASPER!! DADDY!! I began to cry running into the woods by the school. I sat against a tree crying into my knees.

Daddy knelt by me. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I-please don't come near me daddy," I sobbed.

He picked me up. "Shhhh, I have you now."

"That's why I'm crying. If they find you then I…" I cringed thinking about their version of punishing. "I really have to go."


	8. Chapter 7: Last Straw

Emmett and everyone hung out with me at lunch along with all of my friends. I got the ability to hunt at lunch back and I was getting my strength back and I was almost ready to get my freedom back. Emmett understood my reason for not letting him help save me. Alice had seen me win a fight so I was given every chance to hunt that they could chance.

I knew I was ready when I had all I could stand of being hit for being late. I let them hit me once then I let my anger out. Emmett watched by the screen door in case I needed back up.

I fought them I was pretty beat up by the time it was over and they laid on the ground.

"Don't come near my daddy or me ever again," I walked over to the screen door then hugged daddy on my way out. "Did I do good?"

"You did great," he helped me onto his back and he took off as I held on.

"I love you daddy," I whispered yawning.

"Do you want to sleep?" He stopped in the middle of a road. I yawned again before I could answer. He made it so I was in his hands. "Rest I have you." I fell asleep soundly.

I woke in my bed at our old house. I sat up looking around. He was watching me from a chair. He smiled.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" He asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your childhood," he sighed. "I missed all of it."

"No, we have eternity to get to know each other. I don't think you'll have to worry about missing anything ever again." I smiled. "C-can I call you daddy now?"


	9. Chapter 8: Jacob's birthday

I was back in school and I was back to doing normal stuff. My fears gone again but now I have to find Jacob. He isn't in school anymore and from what I was told by Seth was that his dad had died and he was sad.

On Jacob's birthday I went to visit him when Seth came and got me. I had a gift picked out for him and hoped he liked it as much as I did. We arrived at Jacob's house. Seth warned me to relax, he wasn't going to be the same Jacob he was when I had seen him last.

I went in the house that was extremely quiet.

"Rachel I brought her like you requested," Seth said. A girl came up.

"Good, maybe she can make him smile again," she ushered me up the stairs.

I went and she let me in a room. It smelt like wet dog and urine. I coughed for a second then regained my composure. The room was so dark and not like Jacob at all.

"Jacob you have a visitor," she said without breathing.

She left me after a second of holding my shoulder. I turned the light on and gasped. A mess! He was curled up in a corner whimpering as a wolf. I went to him fast.

"Jacob please talk to me," I lifted his chin so he was looking at me. "I'm not scared of you being a wolf." He looked away from me and curled tighter in the corner. I set the box down then left the room to get a bath ready. I knew if nothing I else I could at least bath him to bring him back out of that nasty smell.

I went back and got him. I carried him to the bathtub quietly. He whimpered the entire way trying to go back. I held him in the tub bathing him. He squirmed the entire time while I used the strongest stuff I could find.

"RACHEL DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE!!?!!" I yelled out the door.

"NO!" She yelled back.

I sighed getting him out the tub drying him off. He just sat quietly. I smiled. "Better, now you smell human."

He turned person covering with the towel. "Why are you here?" He almost growled it.

"I came to see you. Happy birthday," I said softly. He grumbled then looked at me and kissed me. I kissed back as he hugged me. I hugged him tightly then whispered in his ear. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't. I can't forgive myself for letting that monster take you away."

"I don't blame you."

"I do." He stepped back. I tickled him. He laughed. I giggled.


	10. Chapter 9: The last line

Jacob and I hunted together then fell over laughing at the cliff. I was dirty and so was he. He faced me after a minute of laughing. I smiled.

"Thought you were under the dirty puppy somewhere," I giggled.

"Hey, I wasn't up to getting out my room," he chuckled.

I snuggled him. "I have no idea why but I'm never hungry when I am around you. I like it that way."

Daddy ran up. "YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME!!"

"Hi daddy," I said. "Seth told me I was needed for-"

"I called her over for a hunt," he said.

"I DON'T CARE WOLF!! YOU KNOW THE RULES OF DATING HER!!" Daddy yelled picking me up.

I laughed. "Daddy you've become over protecting."

--------------------------------------3 years later---------------------------------

"Don't cry daddy," I whipped a tear from daddy's eye. "It's not like I'm marrying a complete stranger."

He managed to chuckle. "I just met you and I'm giving you away."

"Not forever." I reminded him. "Just 100 years when we can do this all over."

"Not over," he glared at me, "More hunting just me and you."

"Right," I nodded adjusting his tie again.


End file.
